A tale of two stars
by Saonriyu
Summary: This is a mixture of my world and the Harry Potter world. Laugh seeing how all my friends find themselves in troubles and how I would be if I was a real witch.


_**A tale of two stars.**_

**By:**_Andrea G. Lopez a.k.a. Saonriyu_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the few original Harry Potter characters or his world, and I gues everyone knows who owns it so I won't say her name. Most of the people you don't recognize are based on real people and their real names are being used in this fanfic. I hope no one copies them without their or my permission

**Warning:** Even though the characters DO have the name and characteristics of the real people they are based on they are not exactly alike since they are BASED on them not bing completely those persons. Most of the time they will act like those persons but they won't be all the time since there are times I don't know how my friends will act in the sitiuations ahead..

* * *

_It was the worst part of my day. Not only had I been taken 20 points off but now I had to go to Professor McGonnagal to what it would be a lecture on how prefects are not only forbidden of being out at night but to be in the lake._

_I tell you If he continues messing around with me this much may god and the ministry of magic forgive me but I'm going to kill that boy! Oh no, there he comes, good timing maybe now I'll be able to give him a piece of my mind….._

"Hello Andy…hehehe… nice going in doing skinny dipping last night," a tall black haired young man said with a smirk on his face.

"Look Khan, I don't know what you have against me but please will you just bugger off!" She replied really angry but not raising her voice.

His green eyes stared on her yellow contacts as he leaned over so that both faces were at the same level. "I liked the way you changed your hair and eyes color…but I liked your original color. Made you look…more like the gypsie you are."

She glared at him, and turned her head sideways closing her eyes, clearly annoyed. "What I do to my looks is none of your business. Plus, this is completely out of topic! You were the one who set that up and I will sure tell the headmistress." she said looking at him angry.

He smirked, "I really don't think you will be able to," he replied and waved his wand making her shriek as her bag was filled with goo.

She leaned down to take out her books and started to repair them. Before she could tell the boy anything he had left with only one thought on his mind.

…_I wonder if she would like to be my gypsie._

_

* * *

_

_Dinner came and apparently it hadn't been much of a lecture what professor McGonnagal. She DID actually told me to be more careful. Now I was sitting in the Gryffindor table with my friends that were enjoying dinner. I sighed, not feeling calmed at all but still listening to my friends talk before I called the attention to myself._

"Oh Andre, I heard about last night." Ana started commenting to Andrea's direction.

She growled in response, "Let me guess, Khan told everyone about it…He's getting to my nerves…If he was in Gryffindor I would've already killed him."

Dimitri patted her back, "Oh come on it's not that bad…It was actually funny" he said chuckling.

"Don't get me started with you Di . Seriously this boy is getting to my nerves, I really don't know what he has it with me."

"Well he either has a crush on you, or he wants to know you better," said a green eyed brunette.

"Yea sure Jeannie, that would happen with kids, we are 16 years old," Andrea rolled her eyes. "If he has a crush on me then everything people say about Di and me is true."

"Isn't it?" A light brown haired girl said looking at the two, Dimitri still had his arm around Andrea and he removed it instantly.

"Oh please Gabriela" Andrea replied, "we are friends, mates, compadres, why doesn't anyone get it?"

"I don't think Gabriela gets it because she's not smart enough" Dimitri said with a mischievous smirk.

"Say that again and you'll see what you get," Gabriela said raising up her seat as Dimitri was mimicking her.

"Guys why can't you two calm down and for once let me have a decent meal? Ever since I introduced you you are always fighting." Andrea said looking at her meal.

"Well if Gaby wasn't so.." Dimitri started to be interrupted by a glare Andrea gave him.

Andrea sighed, "I'm off to bed, I need to get ready for being annoyed all day by that demon." She declared giving a glare to someone in the Ravenclaw table and left to her bedroom.

A two girls joined at the table, one had blonde-ish, curly brown hair like Gabriela and the other one had sleek mahogany like the others. Both looked confused since most of their friends looked annoyed.

* * *

I hope you like this last minute fanfic, I decided to write it since i'm sick and I haven't seen my friends in ages. (all summer). I know they will never read this but It gives me a fuzzy feeling inside when I imagine them reading this, hehehe. Please Review so I can update all the other fics.smiles 


End file.
